


Inclement Weather

by thatmitchsentho



Series: Won't Let The Weather (Ruin All This Pleasure) [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I didn't mean for this to happen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Follow up to Snowed In.Now that Chloe knows about Beca and Aubrey's weekend together, they decide it might be time to go out on a date. But weather always seems to get in the way with them, only this time it doesn't go quite so well at the first. Well... not to begin with anyway. Part Two of Won't Let The Weather (Ruin All This Pleasure).





	

"Well?" Chloe asked pointedly. "Did you actually screw Beca's brains out?" Aubrey bit her lip. Her best friend was not going to let this train of questioning go easily, so she may as well answer.

"Might have," she admitted. Chloe's jaw dropped and she squealed excitedly.

"Oh my god Bree!" she said. "I mean, I can tell by the video that you were a bit drunk, but - she didn't like freak out or bolt afterwards or anything?"

"No," Aubrey said. “She spent the night in my bed.”

"Was it just a random drunk thing?" Chloe asked.

"No," Aubrey said. "Well, yeah, that first one definitely was, the ones after that, not so much."

"You had sex more than once!?!" she exclaimed. "I don't even know what the hell is happening right now. How many times?"

"Jesus Chloe, really?" Aubrey said. "It turned into a bit of a thing. I mean, we're kind of planning on going on a date as well now, it's not just sex."

"Oh wow," Chloe said. "Looks like your weekend was better than mine." She seemed to have gotten over her original overblown excitement.

"It was really great, actually."

"Tell me what happened," Chloe said. "Not that first time, the stuff after."

"Well we woke up and realised we had to talk about it, so after we sorted ourselves out we figured we didn't actually regret anything," Aubrey said. "We just hung out and nursed our hangovers, she taught me how to cook a little-"

"Beca can cook?" Chloe asked. "Not the point, sorry."

"Then I kissed her again and we kind of just accepted that it was a thing," Aubrey shrugged. "I'm going to call her once I figure out what times I'm free during the week."

"So you're dating?"

"We're going to see if dating is something worth pursuing," Aubrey corrected. "But the weekend was very... simple. She mixed, I studied. We cooked, talked. I learned a lot of things that people probably don't really know about Beca."

"Like the cooking," Chloe said.

"Beca is actually a really good cook," Aubrey said. "She showed me how to make pasta from scratch." Chloe was watching her with a curious expression.

"No regrets?" she asked. It seemed like she was happy. And that made Chloe happy.

"None at all," Aubrey reaffirmed. "It was incredibly unexpected for both of us, but I don't regret a thing. Except maybe drinking so much scotch because my hangover was pretty intense after that."

"Then I'm happy for you guys," Chloe said. "Are you telling the other Bellas?"

"Not just yet," Aubrey said. "We want to make sure it's actually a thing first."

"Well you might wanna delete that video just in case," Chloe said pointedly. "It's pretty incriminating."

"I actually forgot all about it til I heard it play," Aubrey confessed. "I thought it was necessary because Beca was worried she was taking advantage of me being a bit drunk and stuff."

"Oh that's sweet," Chloe said. "I'm happy for you, Bree." She picked the phone back up and quickly texted Beca to tell her she was home and then handed it back to Aubrey.

"I didn't say anything," Chloe said. "About the weekend."

"Thanks," Aubrey said. Chloe decided she wanted a hot shower and disappeared to the bathroom. Aubrey headed into her room and saw that she had another text from Beca.

_She knows._

Aubrey hit dial.

"Hello?" Beca said.

"Hey," Aubrey said. "She does know. I kind of forgot about the video on my phone."

"What vid- oh," Beca said. "Yeah. Okay. I figured she knew she was being weirder than normal in that text. But whatever, I don't mind if she knows anyway."

"We talked about it a bit," Aubrey said. "She's happy for us." She'd pulled her diary out and was checking her schedule for the week.

"I'll let you go," Beca said.

"Wait," Aubrey said. "Are you free Wednesday night? Let me take you to dinner."

"I'd like that," Beca said. "Let me know what time, I'll be ready."

"Great, I'll see you soon." She hung up and immediately a pit of nerves settled in her stomach. She'd never asked a girl on a date before, ever. This was a big deal for her and she wanted to get it right.

Beca was a simple enough kind of person, she didn't really do extravagance or expensive for the sake of being expensive. She wouldn't need to pull out all the stops to make sure she was having a good time but she didn't want to make it seem like Beca wasn't worth the effort. 

The day before she texted Beca the location for their date, and Beca said she'd meet her at the apartment and they could go together. The weather had been horrible all day and Aubrey was praying it would hold off at least until they'd gotten back.

She'd gotten out of the shower and saw that she had a number of missed calls from Beca. She immediately worried and then as she was about to call her back, there was a knock on the door. She tied up her robe and found Beca at her door. Soaking wet, shivering Beca.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh, my car broke down a couple blocks away," Beca said. "I tried to call but you I guess you were showering so I figured I'd just walk. But then it naturally started raining and now I'm literally soaking all the way down to my shoes."

"Come in," Aubrey said. Beca tugged her waterlogged boots off. 

"I stepped in a puddle and the flowers I bought for you got pretty destroyed," Beca said feebly. She held out a sodden bouquet of poppies.

"Thank you," Aubrey said, taking the flowers. The gesture was adorable, even if the other girl looked quite feeble and pathetic. "And I'm sorry. I didn't even know it had started raining."

"It's pretty torrential out there now," Beca said. "Didn't start til after I started walking." Aubrey took in Beca's appearance. She looked miserable and cold.

"Go and jump in the shower," Aubrey said. "We'll postpone going out on a date. I'll get you something to wear and we'll order a pizza and stay in."

"Thank you," Beca said gratefully. "I'm cold down to my bones." She shuffled off toward the bathroom and Aubrey went and changed into yoga pants and an old long sleeve button down. She pulled another shirt out but realised her own pants might be a bit long for Beca. She went and grabbed some of Chloe's and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Beca? I've got dry clothes," Aubrey said.

"Come in," Beca said. "Shower curtain's covering me."

She quietly went in and left the clothes, mentioning she was taking her other ones to dry. Then she went back into the living room and ordered a large half meat special half hot and spicy and some garlic bread. Beca appeared looking much better, and dropped down into the couch. 

"I feel a million times better, Aubrey, thank you," Beca said. "I don't know what it is with us and bad weather."

"Well, to be fair, that first round of bad weather ended up being pretty good for us," Aubrey pointed out. "Pizza should be here pretty soon."

It only ended up being another five minutes and Aubrey tipped the guy extra for driving out in such bad weather. She opened the box on the coffee table and went to get some drinks for them.

"You know what pizza I like," Beca observed. She pointed to the hot and spicy.

"Of course I do," Aubrey said. "You and Stacie eat hot and spicy and the rest of us think you're crazy."

"It's delicious," Beca protested. Aubrey poured them drinks and she turned some music on while they ate.

"Chloe gone out?" Beca asked.

"She's at organic chem study group," Aubrey said. "She won't get back til about ten." They ate as the music played and then Aubrey cleaned the dishes up, before sitting down down next to Beca - a lot closer than she had been the first time. They talked a bit and Beca slid her hand into Aubrey's casually. It felt comfortable and nice. 

Aubrey was intently listening to Beca describe what it was like to go with her mom to buy her first turntable and vinyl albums. It was clearly a moment that was significant for her, she recalled it in vivid detail and she looked so happy telling the story. So she kissed her.

Beca had been taken off guard by the move but recovered quickly. She wrapped an arm around Aubrey's waist and pulled her toward her. The older girl caught herself and managed to shift her weight so she didn't just crash into Beca. The kiss deepened as a low roll of thunder sounded.

They kissed like they had all the time in the world. Long, deep and driving kisses; tongues curling into each other's mouths and teeth occasionally nipping at lips. Aubrey pressed her body harder against Beca's and the small hands of the other girl gripped at her waist, tightening in the fabric of her shirt. They tracked down a little and around to the buttons on the garment, undoing the bottom few so they could slip inside. 

Fingers dragged up her abdomen lightly, causing her skin to erupt in goosebumps. They moved back down and Beca's thumbs made tiny circles on her hips as she shifted her ever closer. Then they moved back up, slowly, torturously, until Beca's hand enclosed her left breast firmly. The second she let go, a deep crack sounded and flash of light filled the room before everything went pitch black.

"Are you fucking serious?" Beca asked in the darkness. They separated and Aubrey immediately flicked the flashlight on her phone on. 

"I'm pretty sure it's the whole block," Aubrey said. She carefully made her way to the window and peered outside. "Yep. But it's storming pretty hard."

"Have you got, like, candles or something?" Beca asked. 

"Why, Beca Mitchell, are you suggesting mood lighting?" Aubrey teased as she headed to the kitchen. She didn't hear Beca walk up behind her, just felt an arm turning her around and a body pinning her to the counter. Beca leaned in just millimetres from her ear.

"I don't need any light to continue what we were doing a few minutes ago," she said. Aubrey bit back a whimper and let her lips reconnect with the brunette's again. Aubrey let her hand fumble inside the drawer and broke away from Beca as she came out with a round push-light.

"Candles are a bad idea," Aubrey said. "Chloe'd forget and go to sleep, burn the house down." The little disc certainly emanated a lot of light - enough for them to make their way into Aubrey's bedroom safely. There was also enough light for Beca to see the small buttons on Aubrey's shirt as she undid them after Aubrey had tossed the disc somewhere on her dresser. 

As Beca made her way up Aubrey's body, a flicker of white light threw shadows all over her skin. Aubrey swallowed hard as she felt the sting of Beca's teeth on her own bottom lip and then exhaled hot against her mouth into the next kiss, the rolling thunder almost vibrating the entire room.

Her hands were pulling the shirt off Beca, then flying to the pale skin underneath. Nails dragging just hard enough along Beca's back. Beca swore in a low voice, but it was clearly laced with arousal, so Aubrey didn't stop. She rolled and pinned Beca down underneath her, hands enclosing her wrists above her head. Even in the reduced lighting she could see Beca's pupils blown and the hint of her tongue tracing her lower lip in anticipation of what was next. 

She hurriedly tugged the pants off of Beca and then worked her way out of her own. Then it was back to leave a bruising kiss on the younger girl's mouth, pulling back only when she was sure Beca was almost out of air. Beca's body arched up beneath her as she kissed down her jaw, down further still and bit gently into the crook of her neck. Her hands greedily took hold of the more than ample chest that had been pressed tight against her own before she sat up and steadied herself astride Beca's hips. Beca wriggled beneath her, just for a moment, before she arched up again. Aubrey knew what she was after.

They just looked at each other for a moment. It wasn’t the time for a smartass comment, or any comment at all even. Beca’s hands were stroking her thighs softly and her eyebrow cocked up just a little. Aubrey mirrored the action and the smaller girl smiled. Then she beckoned to the blonde, adding, “Get down here.” Aubrey was happy to give her want she wanted.

There was no actual reason for it to be more intense in the dark. It was, definitely, but as they lay in each other’s arms afterward panting heavily, Beca reasoned that it should not be the case. 

“Dark has nothing to do with it,” Beca said.

“Maybe subconsciously?” Aubrey suggested.

“Or maybe,” Beca ventured, “it’s because that was the first time outside of the weekend, you know? That weekend was kind of like this self contained bubble and what we did just now, it’s just made it a real thing.” Aubrey mulled that over for a second.

“You might be right,” Aubrey said. “We’d be able to explain the weekend away as an isolated event. But now…”

“Now it’d have to be argued that we’re quite possibly dating and at the very least, sleeping together,” Beca said. 

“I’d prefer us to be dating,” Aubrey said. “Not that we’ve managed to go out on an actual date yet.”

“Wait, you want us to be dating?” Beca asked. She sounded genuinely surprised.

“I do,” Aubrey said. Beca rolled around more to face her. “Beca, you don’t seriously think that I randomly do this with everyone, do you?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying,” Beca said. “I um… think it’d be pretty great if we were dating too. And I promise that we’ll go out on a date as soon as we manage to navigate the inclement weather.”

“Will you stay the night?” Aubrey asked.

“I’m leaning toward to yes,” Beca said. “God knows how long the power will be out. Plus I’m pretty pleased with the sleeping situation I’ve got right now.” She leaned toward Aubrey and kissed her softly. They just started getting carried away when they heard the turning of Chloe’s key in the lock.

“Hello?” the redhead called. “Bree?”

“Yeah, give us a sec,” Aubrey called. They had enough light to dress themselves so they were appropriately covered and headed out to greet Chloe.

“Oh, and Beca,” she said suggestively. “How long has the power been out?” Neither girl was sure exactly how long. They hadn’t really been concerned with that.

“Um… two hours or so?” Beca ventured. Chloe raised an eyebrow at them. She peered a little closer in the dim light thrown by the little disc and realised exactly what they’d been up to in the dark.

“Right,” she said. “Beca are you wearing my sweats?”

“Yeah,” the brunette said. “I was headed over and my car broke down couple blocks over so I figured I’d walk. Except it started pouring with rain and by the time I got here I looked like a drowned rat.”

“So instead of going out on a date, we stayed in,” Aubrey said. “She had a shower, we ordered pizza. Then the power went out.”

“And you can stop retelling your night now,” Chloe said. “You two obviously haven’t looked at yourselves in a mirror because if I’d had the Bellas with me you’d be having an awkward conversation with them all right about now.”

“What?” Aubrey asked. “We’re dressed.”

“But your hair… let’s just say you’re both rocking the bedroom do,” Chloe said. 

“Don’t really care,” Beca said. “It’s a thing now. The me and Aubrey thing. So if they know, they know.” Aubrey’s arm hooked around Beca’s waist.

“You guys are actually thing now?” Chloe said. “That’s great.”

“We just need to eventually make it out on a date,” Aubrey said. “Anyway, Chlo, did you guys have power on campus?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said. “It’s about two blocks from here in every direction. But Mr Glasson downstairs called the power company and they say the power should be back on any minute.” It was like magic. The second she stopped talking there was a flicker and the lights came back on. 

“Sweet,” Beca said. “Wow, Bree, she wasn’t lying about our hair.” Chloe just grinned and headed for her room. 

“Yours isn’t too good either,” Aubrey said. “Though you won’t catch me complaining about how it got this way.” She kissed Beca softly and the brunette hummed against her lips.

“Me either,” she said softly. 

“I know the power’s back on now,” Aubrey said. “But I’m kind of hoping you still want to stay.”

“I definitely want to stay,” Beca said as her arms wrapped around Aubrey’s waist. “Plus my car is still boned, I’ll have to catch a ride back to campus in the morning with you guys.”

“Any idea what’s wrong with it?” Aubrey asked, stopping into the kitchen. She pulled a couple of water bottles out and handed one to Beca.

“My check engine light’s been on for a couple of days,” Beca shrugged as she uncapped it. “It was booked in for service this Saturday. Guess I’ll just get it towed directly there. It’s an old car, so who knows?” Chloe came in wearing pajamas.

“Are you staying the night?” Chloe asked.

“Yep,” Beca said. “Hey, is it still raining outside?”

“Not really,” Chloe said. “I waited til it died off a little and then got home as quickly as I could.” They all headed into the living room and Aubrey and Beca sat entwined pretty close together. Chloe didn’t want to draw attention to it, but she thought it was adorable. And awesome. 

“So you guys are gonna tell people now?” she asked.

“Do we have to make an announcement?” Beca asked, wrinkling her nose. “Can’t we just like, show up to practice together and let them figure it out for themselves? I like that.”

“Me too,” Aubrey said. “I’m not one for drawing that much attention to my private life.”

“Hey, maybe we could go out on an actual date after rehearsal Friday?” Beca suggested. “I’m sure the girls are going to give us an endless amount of grief.”

“Um, if you’re looking at avoiding grief, I can take care of that for you,” Chloe said.

“What do you mean?” Aubrey asked. 

“I can text Stacie right now and everyone will know by morning,” Chloe said. “It’s not really a grapevine. It’s a mass text situation. They’d probably even have most of it out of their system by rehearsal.”

“Brilliant,” Beca said. “You do that. If it’s all the same to you, Chlo, I’m about ready for bed. And to prevent any related calls or messages I’ll be turning my phone off.” She stood up and Aubrey stood up right behind her. Chloe just farewelled them and picked up her cell.

The two of them headed back to the bedroom, and they fell onto the bed together. Beca rested on Aubrey’s shoulder.

“Could’ve been worse, I guess,” she said. “I just find it weird talking about stuff like that. Or myself in general.”

“You did with me,” Aubrey said. “When we were snowed in.”

“Mmm,” Beca said. She shifted so she could kiss Aubrey lightly. Aubrey didn’t relinquish her easily, pulling her in and letting her tongue curl lazily into her mouth. Beca let her hand push up and inside Aubrey’s shirt again. Just as she was about to shift the other hand, the lights flickered and went out again.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking,” was all that could be heard in the pitch black apartment.


End file.
